witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Karsyn's Wardrobe
List of Karsyn's outfit Civilian Karsyn's everyday outfit is a green sleeveless midriff turtleneck top, blue skirt, and pink wedge sandals with green straps. Dance: Formal Karsyn's dress is similar to Kimber's Starbright Party Dress, just in a different color. It is green with light green trimming on the hem and the sleeves, pink gloves, and green pumps. Dance: Causal Karsyn's causal dance outfit is a green t-shirt with pink sleeves, a spring green miniskirt, white waffle-weave tights with iridescent tensel threads, and pistachio sandals with teal straps. Pajamas Karsyn's pajamas are similar to Kimber's pajamas, just in a different color. It is a green button down long-sleeved shirt and pants with dark green vertical lines going down them and with rolled up sleeves and pants legs. Explorer Karsyn's explorer outfit is the same as the other girls: a beige one-piece with knee high socks the same color. She also wears dark brown ankle boots and a green tank top underneath the outfit. Azarath Suit Karsyn's Azarath Suit is the same as Remi and Heath's: a dark green coat, pants, and knee-high boots. White fur lines the coat and hood. Alternate Outfits (all Kimber themed) Casual Karsyn's first alternate outfit is a green, one-shoulder shirt with long-sleeves that are pink, a spring bud green necklace, green and chartreuse vertically striped sweat pants, white socks, and green tennis shoes. (Kimber Causal) Stage Outfit Karsyn's second alternate outfit is a white velveteen tuxedo jacket with light blue lame lapels, dark green ruffled inner lapels and cuffs, harem style, light blue lame pants, white closed toe fishnet socks, and flourescent green straight cut pumps. Permanent Wave Karysn's third alternate outfit is a green and pink jumpsuit, a white thick nylon belt that has a round green jewel in the center, a white soft cotton callared jacket with fluorescent green tiger stripes, and green straight edged pumps. Alternate Outfit #4 Karysn's fourth alternate outfit is similar to Kimber's boomerang outfit, but in a different color. It is a spring green necklace, a green jacket with lime green boomerangs on it, green pants, and green straight cut pumps. Alternate Outfit #5 Karsyn's fifth alternate outfit is a green t-shirt with purple and pink trimming, a bright green jacket, dark green shorts, and pine green tennis shoes. Alternate Outfit #6 Karsyn's sixth alternate outfit is a green trench coat with white trimming, a teal t-shirt underneath, a white belt, and green ankle boots with white heels. Alternate Outfit #7 Karsyn's seventh alternate outfit is a green burrett hat, a light green jacket with a purple short underneath, teal shorts with green and spring green triangles, and blue tennis shoes with pink socks. Alternate Outfit #8 Karsyn's eighth alternate outfit is a light green t-shirt vest with gold trimming, a pink bodysuit underneath, a skirt the same color and trimming as the vest, a purple belt, and purple high-heels. (Garden Party) Alternate Outfit #9 Karsyn's nineth alternate outfit is a light blue turtleneck underneath a light green off-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt, a violet belt, green pants, and light blue sandals. The other witch club kids wear recoloured versions of this outfit, except there is one that comes with gloves. (I Believe In Happy Endings) Alternate Outfit #10 Karsyn's tenth alternate outfit is a green short-sleeved jacket with light blue and dark blue patches, a light green long-sleeved shirt underneath, a green skirt, light green tights, and yellow boots. The witch club kids wear recolored versions of this outfit, but some don't wear the same shoes and only one has gloves. (Culture Clash) Alternate Outfit #11 Karsyn's eleventh alternate outfit is a pastal green choker, a white bodysuit with green stripes,gold braclets, a green skirt, light green tights, and green heels. (Glitter n' Gold) Alternate Outfit #12 Karsyn's twelth alternate outfit is a green dress with light green palm trees on it, a pink belt, flourescent green tights, and flourescent green heels. Her hair is tied to a ponytail in this outfit (Set Your Sails) Alternate Outfit #13 Karsyn's thirteenth alternate outfit is a light green jacket with roses on it, white jeans with roses on them and green trimming, a green mesh t-shirt, and dark pink ankle boots. (Rock N' Roses) Alternate Outfit #14 Karsyn's fourteenth alternate outfit is a green and gold gown/dress, a spring green shoulder wrap, gold and light green tights, a green bow-tie shaped hairbow, and pink heels. (Fire N' Ice) Karsyn Casual.JPG Tuxcedo Woman.JPG|Stage Outfit Permanent Wave.JPG|Permanent Wave K-4.JPG Flute Girl.JPG